1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for inserting a description of images into audio recordings.
2. Related Art
Recording a lecture or a presentation in an audio format can be a convenient and effective way to disseminate information beyond the immediate audience. However, if the presentation contains images, diagrams and charts, the lack of visual content can have a significant impact on the effectiveness of the delivery.